A Monster Without a Name
by kuroshinxxx
Summary: Gadis itu terpaku melihat yang terjadi di depan mata kepalanya sendiri / Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya, matanya yang kosong tanpa emosi itu melihat ke arah si gadis. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya/ "Dia... dia si monster tanpa nama." / Comeback fict *apaini* Semi AU, OOC (maybe) other warning inside


A Monster without a Name

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Warning: **MASI LABIL MAU DIBIKIN MULTI CHAP / NGGA, typo(mungkin), author labil dalam plotting & pairing, semi AU, OOC(mungkin) dan lainnya

**Pairing: **Menurut kalian? JerZa obviously :3

**Genre: ** Supernatural & Mystery

**Rating: **T

**A/N:** Okesip, Shin putus cinta *ecie* .. Jadi ceritanya, Shin dengan gaya like a boss mutusin si doi gitu, terus bermutasi(?) menjadi seorang himedere yang agak akut, suka nyuruh-nyuruh & jadi bossy gitu #koklucurhatsih?

Ah, iya. Shin, selepas move on—yangtentunyadibantuinSakiehemtersayanghehem akhirnya Shin mutusin buat kembali jadi author di fanfiction. Shin ngga buka-buka ffn kenapa? Gara-gara sebelomnya Shin selalu inget doi yang emang jadi inspirasi utama Shin, jadi orang yang suka Shin ceritain di ffn gitu…

Happy reading ~ Anggap saja comeback fict~ *lukiraluartis?*

**.**

**.**

Sosok itu berdiri di hadapan sang gadis yang tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka suaranya. Ia hanya ternganga, mata hazelnya menatap semua yang terjadi tepat di hadapannya.

Tangannya bergetar, kedua tungkai kakinya pun tak mampu berdiri, mengingat betapa mengerikannya hal itu.

Tangan dengan cakar-cakar runcing menebas kabut tebal yang menyelimuti tempat itu, di tempat dua makhluk yang sedang saling menebas maupun tempatnya jatuh terduduk. Raungan dan erangan terdengar menyakitkan telinga. Ini jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya dilihat oleh gadis manusia normal seperti dirinya. Ah ya, _manusia_.

Kedua makhluk itu jelas bukan manusia. Cakar tajam itu panjangnya mencapai lima belas sentimeter dengan ketajaman bagai bilah pedang seorang samurai, dengan darah kehitaman yang mengalir di sela-sela cakar itu.

_Slash… _

_Grrrr…_

Tak lama setelah sebuah tebasan, terdengarlah erangan yang berasal dari makhluk yang berada di seberang gadis itu, lalu erangan itu mulai memudar, tanda makhluk itu kini tak lagi berada di dekat si gadis.

Semula, gadis berambut scarlet itu merasa aman, tapi mengingat masih ada seekor makhluk lagi… Ia kembali menimbang-nimbang. _Ini tak jauh berbeda dengan lepas dari kandang harimau dan kembali masuk ke gua singa. _Pikirnya dan menelan ludah.

Jika saja tak ada tangan besar hangat yang menutup mulutnya saat itu, ia sudah berteriak histeris, lalu mungkin, yang lebih parah akan menjadi gila. Tapi tidak. Tangan besar itu menutup mulutnya dan si empunya langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya yang hangat ke depan, sampai gadis itu bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh_nya_.

"Maaf." Gumam _dirinya_, yang telah berganti wujud menjadi seorang pemuda berambut biru ultramarin dengan tato berwujud tulisan magis—semacam rune—pada pipi kanannya. "Sekarang kau sudah tenang, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Si gadis berambut scarlet hanya menatap pemuda itu penuh pertanyaan. _Kenapa kau tak membunuhku? Kenapa kau mendekapku seperti ini? Kenapa… Dan kau ini makhluk apa?_ Semuanya berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Matanya sesaat melihat ke arah makhluk dengan wujud manusia itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang dipendamnya sebelum ia merasakan kegelapan menelan penglihatannya, serta semua penginderaannya tak lagi bisa ia rasakan.

"Siapa namamu?" Gumam gadis itu tepat sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran dan memaksakan senyum lemah.

Si pemuda tak menjawab, hanya menatap gadis itu tanpa emosi. Kosong. Mata coklat tua itu seperti tak berjiwa. Hanya kehampaan yang tersirat di sana. "Siapapun namamu… Terimaka—sih.." Bisiknya. Lalu setelahnya ia merasakan kesakitan terbesar yang ia pernah rasakan. _Sial._ Decihnya dalam hati, tak lagi mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia baru ingat bahwa sedari tadi bahwa ada luka menganga di perutnya yang dibuat oleh monster yang sudah dikalahkan oleh _pemuda_ berambut biru ultramarin itu.

Makhluk berwujud manusia itu menatapnya cukup lama setelah gadis itu tak sadarkan diri dengan tatapan datar, tanpa emosi. Lalu perlahan menjauh dan menghilang di balik kabut tebal dingin pada musim gugur. "Aku tak memiliki nama." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang dikeluarkannya sebelum sosoknya yang mengenakan jubah dan perban pada hampir seluruh tubuhnya itu benar-benar lenyap.

"Erza…" Entah sudah berapa kali nama gadis berambut scarlet itu dipanggil dengan upaya menyadarkannya. Sudah tiga hari ia belum sadarkan diri setelah kejadian pada malam itu, malam di mana ia bertemu dengan si Monster Tanpa Nama.

Bola matanya bergerak liar di dalam kelopak mata yang masih terpejam. Beberapa kali ia mencoba membuka matanya, dan pada akhirnya ia berhasil. Mata coklat sewarna daun kering musim gugur itu menatap langit-langit kamar tempat ia berada.

Ia mengerang seraya mencoba bangun walau usaha itu ditahan oleh sang adik, Sho. "Kak, luka pada tubuhmu bahkan belum sembuh benar." Kata pemuda yang usianya hanya terpaut 2 tahun di bawahnya. "Sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri."

Terpaksa, Erza Scarlet—nama lengkap gadis itu—menuruti kata-kata Sho barusan. Mata gelap Sho menatap mata coklat kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada malam _itu_?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Sebagai calon penerus walikota di Kota Magnolia, ia merasa dirinya berhak menanyakan hal itu pada sang kakak.

Erza masih terdiam, mencoba mengingat apa yang ia lihat pada malam itu. "Ceritanya panjang, Sho." Katanya. Lalu meneruskan cepat-cepat sebelum adiknya yang keras kepala dan tak sabaran itu menyambar lagi. "Tapi aku akan menceritakan apa yang kuingat dan kulihat."

Sang adik yang tadinya tampak ingin protes kembali pada posisi yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan mendengarkan.

Erza menceritakan apa yang ia ingat, menimbulkan rasa tak percaya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sho adalah pemuda yang sangat tak mempercayai mitos dan legenda kuno. Walau nyatanya itu semua telah terbukti dengan kemunculan si _Monster Tak Bernama_.

Pikirnya, kegilaan macam apa yang telah membuat kakaknya menjadi begini? Dan _siapakah_ yang tega membuat gadis dengan rambut merah itu terluka parah?

Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu dianggap sebagai halusinasi belaka, walau sang adik tak mengatakannya di depan Erza.

"… Sho.. Aku.. lapar." Ujar Erza pada akhirnya. "Boleh ambilkan aku makanan?"

Sho segera mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar untuk mengambilkan sup yang dibuatnya di dapur.

Erza menelusuri benaknya, mengingat beberapa hal yang tadi tak ia ceritakan pada adiknya. Ia terus berpikir, mengapa monster itu tak membunuhnya? _Jika memang _ia _ingin membunuhku, maka ia sudah melakukannya sejak pertama kali ia menemukanku yang sudah terpojok_. Ungkapnya dalam hati.

Tak lama, Sho datang membawakan semangkuk penuh sup berisikan daging dan kentang serta beberapa sayuran lainnya. "Makanlah kak," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku ingin agar kau lekas sembuh."

Erza makan perlahan, sembari Sho memperhatikan kakaknya itu. Namun hanya ada satu hal yang ia inginkan: memburu monster itu dengan segala cara.

**Shin:** Wew.. Ga sampe 1000 kata sih, tapi… Yah gitu deh(?) Bikin jadi fict bersambung ato ngga yah? *galau* Ya sudah, kalo misalkan pada suka, review aja terus bilang mau lanjut. Atau kalo misalkan mau dilanjutin, bisa langsung ngefollow / fav :3 *modussekalicaramunak*

Btw, sekedar info, si Saki ngga bisa update maupun ngepublish fict-fictnya karena dia lagi sibuk(?) ngakunya sibuk ulangan sih~

Yah, segini dulu dariku, jangan lupa RnR & follow & fav kalo misalkan mau dilanjutin *banyakamatsyaratnya* *kenatempeleng*


End file.
